


[Podfic] The World's Largest Kitten

by sisi_rambles



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Cats, Dogs, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Inherent Superiority of Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Mister meets Mouse.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] The World's Largest Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The World's Largest Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195506) by [Kantayra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra). 



> Coverart by tipsy_kitty

**Length:** 00:07:14

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Dresden%20Files/The%20World's%20Largest%20Kitten.mp3) (5.0 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Dresden%20Files/The%20World's%20Largest%20Kitten.m4b) (3.4 MB)

  



End file.
